


Going Home

by floraljellyjoy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraljellyjoy/pseuds/floraljellyjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper begs. Lapis won't give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by http://smolaroart.tumblr.com/post/121979283795/i-need-some-crying-jasper-and-i-need-it-now-edit 
> 
> (Just in case you hadn't noticed it's not mine, it's by smolaroart)

“Lapis, please. I just want...to go... home...” 

Lapis stared, frightened, hesitant, and slightly compassionate.

Jasper was weak and tired, and her voice was a clear reflection of this. Her appearance reflected this. Even her attitude, once bold and destructive and violent, had become quiet, submissive, and was almost about to give up. 

Lapis was tired too, but she was still strong. Up to now she thought she’d been doing a good thing. She’d been holding down the enemy. She was making up for the time lost in the mirror and in all the jail cells she’d seen in her life. She was protecting Steven, and indirectly protecting Earth. She thought she was doing everyone a favor. 

But now she looked at Jasper, who was crying on the floor, barely holding herself up, her body soaked, her eyes glimmering. 

It was reminiscent of her begging while in the mirror. It was a reminder that she wasn’t anyone else’s prisoner anymore. She was her own prisoner. And she had someone else chained up now. And in doing so, she had also created a being that hated itself. Malachite fought herself every minute, she held herself down when really all of her longed to be free, and she longed to not exist at the same time. She’d become a living oxymoron, a walking contradiction. 

Inside, one of them inhaled raggedly, with the intention of speaking.  
“Please… if you let me go… I’ll leave this planet alone. I won’t tell Yellow Diamond about Rose, uh, Steven or whatever. I’ll just get Peridot and leave. I’ll say that there are no gems here, that the Cluster isn’t ready… I’ll get you your freedom on Homeworld, or leave you here, whichever you choose, but you have to let me go. Please.”

“No. You can’t go home.” 

Lapis turned, in an attempt to mask her tears. 

“You don’t have a ship anyways. And I never got the chance to go home.”


End file.
